


Happy New Year

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan ring in the new year. Spoilers for "The Santa in the Slush".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Yuletide 2007

"Bones, it's New Years Eve."

Tempe looked up from her computer. "I know, Booth."

"So... what are you doing buried in paperwork? You should be out celebrating," Booth said.

"I don't see the purpose," Tempe said. "Most people use the night as an excuse to indulge in debauchery and vice. The next day, they vow to start anew with resolutions of diet and exercise and financial responsibility and by February, they've forgotten them. Society encourages this idea that a new year is a fresh start when in all actuality..."

Booth cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah and next you'll be telling me that because of the calendar changes, it's really not even the start of the new year. I don't care. It's a night to go out and have fun and remember all the good things that have happened in the last year and start the new year right. Shut your computer down and let's go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"To the party that Hodgins is throwing," he replied. "All your squint pals will be there. What better way to ring in the new year, right?"

"Okay, fine, I'll go," she said, shutting her computer down. "But we have to stop at my place first so I can change into something more suitable."

Seeley rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bones."

*

Forty-five minutes later, Seeley's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Tempe re-entered her living room in a sparkly blue dress with spaghetti straps. Her legs were encased in sheer stockings and the heels on her feet put her eye level with him.

"Well?" she said.

It took a good thirty seconds before he said "... huh?"

"What? Should I change? The woman at the store assured me that this dress would suit me."

"Oh, it suits you, Temperance," he said. "It suits you very well."

He was so distracted by her that he missed her flushed cheeks. "Let's go then. It's almost ten. We don't want to miss the whole party."

Seeley held his arm out for her. "No, we definitely don't."

*

Tempe had tried to ignore the pointed looks they got from pretty much everyone when they showed up at the party together. Angela, Caroline and Camille had all tried to discretely question her, but she had deftly changed the subject every time. Truth of the matter was that she wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her and Booth. As much as she tried to lie to herself that the kiss they shared under the mistletoe was solely because she wanted to give her father a family Christmas, she had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed it more than she probably should have.

"You're thinking too much," Booth said, startling her out of her reverie when he appeared at her side with two glasses of champagne.

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass he offered. "This is a nice party. Thanks for dragging me out of the office."

He smiled. "Anytime, Bones."

She didn't have a chance to say anything else because that's when the countdown to midnight started.

_Ten, Nine_

She realized Booth was standing awfully close.

_Eight, Seven_

She also realized that everyone seemed to be pairing off around the room.

_Six, Five_

She remembered that a kiss at midnight was another New Years tradition.

_Four, Three_

She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

_Two, One... Happy New Year!_

She stopped thinking when Booth's lips touched hers. It was just as nice as she remembered it and she rested her free hand on the back of his neck. He seemed to take that as an invitation to rest his hand on her waist and deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, she looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Happy New Year, Temperance," he said quietly.

"Happy New Year, Seeley," she replied. She took a long gulp from the glass of champagne in her hand. Apparently 2008 was going to be a very interesting year.


End file.
